Molly Saves The World
by Torry
Summary: When Jedite and Zoisite team up against the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, the Scouts recieve help from an unexpected source.


Part 1  
  
  
  
Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina ordered their meals one at a time. Then they went outside to a table at a quiet corner where Luna and Artemis were waiting for them. After making sure no one was listening in on them they proceeded to talk about Scout business.  
  
"An unusually high amount of negaverse energy has been detected a short distance away from here," warned Artemis.  
  
"Queen Beryl must be planning something," declared Luna. "We are still trying to pinpoint the exact location."  
  
"Shhh! Someone's coming," Artemis quickly cut in.  
  
The girl did not see or hear anyone, but they knew the cats could hear things they could not. Just like he said, a few seconds later a familiar visitor arrived.  
  
"Hi, Serena!" shouted Molly. "Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
"We were having a private conversation," explained Serena. "Perhaps some other time."  
  
"Please!" begged Molly. "My mother and I got into an argument and I need to talk to someone before I go home."  
  
The girls could see she was insistent on staying.  
  
"I supposed you could sit with us for awhile," said Serena.  
  
Molly sat down took the remaining seat at the table for six and began discussing in great detail the argument she had with her mother. The others were half listening at best secretly wanting her to go away so they could continue discussing scout business. Luna and Artemis had left to see if they could learn anything else and the others wished they could do the same. Even Molly could sense she was an unwanted guest.  
  
"Why did you stop talking?" she demanded.  
  
"We thought you needed a chance to talk," said Lita.  
  
"It sounds like you and your mother have a number of things to work out," sighed Mina.  
  
"I know you don't think you can be much help, but I just need the company," said Molly. "You can go back to whatever it was you were talking about before I arrived."  
  
All of them were silent.  
  
"We were talking about some personal things that we do not want anyone else to know about," explained Amy.  
  
"You can trust me," insisted Molly. "I won't tell anyone. Just one I wish someone would tell me what is going on!"  
  
At that very moment, Jedite and Zoisite were giving their report to Queen Beryl.  
  
"Is everything ready?" ask Queen Beryl.  
  
"Yes," replied Zoisite. "With the illusion generator I now have the ability to take any image and sound I choose."  
  
Zoisite was suddenly covered up by an image of Sailor Moon.  
  
"As you can see," she said in Sailor Moon's voice, "the illusions are quite effective."  
  
The image of Sailor Moon was replaced by one of Jedite and her voice changed once again to match the illusion.  
  
"I can create any image I want," she said, "and I can make them appear and disappear at will."  
  
The image disappeared.  
  
"What do you intend to do with this device," insisted Queen Beryl.  
  
"A number of things come to mind," said Jedite. "We could frame the Scout with some sort of crime or humiliate them in front of their adoring fans, but the idea I like best is to lure all of them into a trap. With the Scouts out of the way it will be easy to take over the world."  
  
"Proceed," Queen Beryl replied unimpressed, "and do not fail me!"  
  
She abruptly ended the conversation.  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
Totally unaware of this, the Sailor Scouts continue to listen to Molly talk about her problems with her mother. Although they want her to leave, they do not want to be rude to her either. Finally, Serena knew what had to be done.  
  
"Come on! I'll walk you home," she said placing her hand on Molly's shoulder. "Sooner or later you will have to go home anyway. I'm sure things will work out."  
  
"Alright," sighed Molly.  
  
The two of them returned their trays to the restaurant giving the others a chance to talk about Scout business. As soon as they were out sight, Luna and Artemis returned.  
  
"What did you find out?" Raye asked eagerly.  
  
"The source is just to the south of this place," Artemis reported grimly. "They are practically on top of us."  
  
"Do you think they might try something sometimes soon?" asked Mina.  
  
"They probably will," said Luna. "The best thing to do is find the source and disable it before they can do anything to us."  
  
"Sounds good to me," agreed Lita.  
  
"It may not be that simple," warned Luna. "Whatever device they have is probably rigged with multiple traps. You could destroy yourself unless you know what you are doing."  
  
"What do you suggest?" asked Raye.  
  
"Proceed, but proceed with caution," Artemis replied.  
  
Serena and Molly were on their way to Molly's house when they heard a little girl yelling.  
  
"Stop, thief!" she cried.  
  
Serena recognized Jedite running away from the scene and knew there was more to it than could be seen. It was something only Sailor Moon had to handle.  
  
"Why don't you look after the little girl and make sure she's alright?" said Serena.  
  
Molly nodded and ran towards the little girl giving Serena a chance to transform.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER!" she shouted.  
  
Jedite was running at a comfortable pace when Sailor Moon jumped out directly in front of him.  
  
"Going somewhere?" she demanded.  
  
"What business is it of yours?" Jedite replied.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, champion of truth and justice, defender of the weak and helpless, and the one who will punish people who think they can steal from little girls."  
  
"I have stolen nothing ... yet," Jedite assured her.  
  
Molly ran to the little girl, but when she got there the little girl disappeared and Zoisite stood in her place.  
  
"I see Sailor Moon is all by herself," she sneered. "It should be easy to take care of her."  
  
Sailor Moon looked at Zoisite, then at Jedite, then at Zoisite again.  
  
"So you think you can gang up on me two against one," she said. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
  
She threw her tiara at Jedite knocking him down, but when she turned to face Zoisite she saw a large multi-tentacled monster. She froze in panic giving Jedite a chance to get back up and hit her with some sort of beam.  
  
"You will be unable to move for the next 30 minutes," Jedite explained. "By the time your friends figure out what happened it will be too late."  
  
Zoisite created the illusion of Sailor Moon once again.  
  
"And now Sailor Moon will take care of the others," she said.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
Molly did not have to know too much about the events around her to know Sailor Moon was in trouble. Immediately she ran over to the immobile Sailor Moon in an attempt to help, but Jedite merely pushed to the side as if she was weaker than a baby. Jedite laughed as Molly looked up at him with a horrified expression on her face.  
  
"Nothing you can do will free her," he said. "You will just have to wait for it to wear off."  
  
Satisfied Molly would cause no further trouble Jedite turned his attention back to Sailor Moon. Even immobile she still clutched tightly the Imperium crystal.  
  
"It is so frustrating!" he said to Sailor Moon. "We can immobilize you, duplicate your sound and image, but we can not take the Imperium Crystal."  
  
A horrible smile came to his face.  
  
"Soon it will not make any difference," he declared. "If we can not have the Imperium crystal, no one will."  
  
He activated some nearby machinery and Sailor Moon disappeared.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Molly cried in horror.  
  
"I transported her someplace she can not escape from once the beam wears off," Jedite replied.  
  
Molly ran off hoping to find someone who could help. Jedite laughed at her pathetic attempts to help her fallen friend and just let her go. She was not even worth the effort.  
  
Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina had finished their meals were still discussing things with Luna and Artemis  
  
"I am getting a message from Sailor Moon," said Luna.  
  
She opened her monitor and an image of Sailor Moon appeared on the screen.  
  
"I have located the secret hideout," she said. "Meet me at this location as soon as you can. It is absolutely vital."  
  
The screen went black.  
  
"Maybe she did not want her message being traced," suggested Raye, "or maybe she is in some sort of trouble."  
  
"Only one way to find out," said Lita.  
  
The four of them began their transformation sequence.  
  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
  
"MARS POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
  
"VENUS POWER!"  
  
The Sailor Scout headed off in the direction of the message with Luna and Artemis right beside them.   
  
"Be careful," warned Artemis. "Whatever Sailor Moon was afraid of might be after us as well."  
  
The small group approached the building where the signal had originated.  
  
"I'm up here!" one they thought was Sailor Moon yelled from a third story window.  
  
"Could you tell us what is going on?" asked Sailor Mars but by that time she had disappeared.  
  
"This is very odd," said Sailor Mercury. "These readings are fluctuating far too much."  
  
"That is not the only thing odd around here," added Sailor Jupiter. "Why did Sailor Moon run off like that?"  
  
"Was that really Sailor Moon?" wondered Luna.  
  
The group stopped walking.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing myself," said Artemis.  
  
Suddenly a huge metal door closed behind them.  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
By the time they realized what had happened, it was too late. Even Artemis and Luna were not fast enough. Sailor Jupiter looked at the door knowing they would be trapped inside unless they could somehow break through that door.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Let's keep moving forward," said Sailor Venus. "Maybe Sailor Moon will know what is going on."  
  
As soon as they reached the third floor, they spotted Sailor Moon. She was standing still and appeared to be bracing herself for an attack. When she spotted the other Scouts, her left hand moved slightly.  
  
"Mmmmm mmmm mmm mmmm," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"What is she trying to say?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Who did this to you?" demanded Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Sailor Moon pointed in the direction of Jedite and Zolisite.  
  
"You might as well give up now," said Zolisite. "This building is made with an alloy not found on Earth. Even your powers will not be able to break through it."  
  
"We will see about that," said Sailor Mars. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
  
Instead of attacking the wall, Sailor Mars went after Zolisite. Although she was able to   
dodge the attack, she lost her balance in the process and almost fell over. After that, she activated her shield. Zolisite was about to fight back, but Jedite stopped her.  
  
"There is no need," he said. "We have them right where we want them. Now no one will be able to stop us from defeating Tuxedo Mask and taking over the world!"  
  
Jedite pushed a button and he and Zolisite were teleported to another location leaving the Sailor Scouts trapped inside.  
  
Sailor Mercury, Luna, and Artemis tried to free Sailor Moon while Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus looked at the wall.  
  
"If they can get out, so can we," declared Sailor Jupiter. "JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"  
  
There was a loud crash, but even Sailor Jupiter's attack was unable to break through the alien alloy.  
  
"When Sailor Moon is ready, try concentrating all your powers on the same spot," said Luna. "Sailor Mercury, see if you can find a weakness in the alloy."  
  
Sailor Mercury typed away at her computer.  
  
"It is weakest in the corners," she said.  
  
"I am ready to try it," Sailor Moon stammered weakly.  
  
"No," said Luna. "You need a chance to rest so your strength will return."  
  
"But they are going after Tuxedo Mars," she protested.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask will be fine," Luna assured her. "You need to be at full power because we may not get a second chance."  
  
Sailor Moon reluctantly nodded and gave herself a chance to recover from being immobilized. For a few minutes everyone rested, the Sailor Moon got up.  
  
"Is everybody ready?" she asked.  
  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Sailor Mars replied.  
  
The Sailor Scouts looked at each other and prepared to coordinate their attacks.  
  
"Now!" shouted Artemis.  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"  
  
"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"  
  
They all shouted at the same time and waited for the results.  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon prepared for the final stage of the combined attack. Even in her weakened condition she still had to give it everything she had.  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER!" she cried.  
  
The combined effect of all their attacks hitting the wall looked spectacular but he end result was nothing more than a small hole in the wall. It was too small for even Luna   
  
"We failed," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Maybe not," said Artemis. "I think I hear someone coming."  
  
Molly was still in the area looking for someone to help out. She heard the combined   
attack and went over the building  
  
"Hello," shouted a voice. "Is anybody in there?"  
  
"Molly!" Sailor Moon shouted back.  
  
"All she has to do is come up to the third floor and open the doors," Luna whispered to her.  
  
"Listen to me, Molly," Sailor Moon began. "I am Sailor Moon. The other scouts and I are trapped in this building. The door is made of a substance too power for us destroy so we need you to come up to the third floor and open it for us."  
  
"I am on my way," said Molly.  
  
"Will she have any problems getting up here?" asked Sailor Mars.  
  
"She shouldn't have any problem," Atemis replied. "All she had to do is figure out how to open the door."  
  
Sailor Mercury quickly scanned the area.  
  
"It is the button in the middle," she told them.  
  
"Molly, can you hear me?" yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yes," Molly replied.  
  
"Press the button in the middle," said Sailor Moon.  
  
Molly pressed the button and the door slowly opened.  
  
All of them ran out of the building as soon as they could after making sure Molly was safely with them.  
  
"Thank you for all your help," said Sailor Moon. "We could not have done it without you."  
  
"You may have even saved the world," added Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"We have to find Tuxedo Mask!" cried Sailor Moon. "He must be in terrible danger."  
  
"This way," said Luna leading them in the proper direction.  
  
Zoisite was once again disguised as Sailor Moon hoping to lead Tuxedo Mask out into the open. Jedite fired a harmless beam at her. The image of Sailor Moon cried out in pain as if she had been severely hit. Suddenly a rose came flying out of nowhere landing right beside Jedite forcing him to jump backwards to keep from being hit.  
  
"Something is not right here," declared Tuxedo Mask. "Why does Sailor Moon scream so from such a simple attack."  
  
"Your suspicions will not be enough to save you," said Jedite.  
  
Zoisite returned to her natural form and both of them fired at Tuxedo Mask simultaneously. He jumped out of the way and countered with another rose.  
  
"You are quite good," said Zoisite.  
  
"But not good enough," added Jedite.  
  
Jedite fired the immobilizer at Tuxedo Mask hitting him in the back.  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask tried to keep moving, but it took a tremendous amount of effort for even a small amount of movement.  
  
"Give up!" said Jedite. "As you can see there is no way you can win."  
  
"There is always a way to win," countered a familiar voice.  
  
It was Sailor Moon, the real Sailor Moon.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon and I will find a way to beat you, no matter what is takes," she said.  
  
"How did you get out of our trap?" asked Zoisite.  
  
"The little things are sometimes overlooked," Sailor Moon replied. "A whole bunch of little things put together can add up to something big."  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" yelled a voice directly behind Jedite.  
  
The shot hit the immobilizer gun knocking it out of his hands.  
  
"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!" another voice added.  
  
This shot destroyed the gun so it could no longer be used.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" yelled still another voice somewhere behind Zoisite knocking her off balance.  
  
Sailor Moon took advantage of the opportunity to heal Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" she yelled.  
  
Tuxedo Mask slowly moved his arm up and down. Soon his whole body could move again.  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" yelled still another voice not wanting to be left out.  
  
Jedite and Zolisite could not see a thing giving the others a chance to hide again.  
  
"I have to say it, but we are overpowered. We need to retreat!" said Jedite.  
  
"I do not want to retreat!" argued Zoisite. "We were so close."  
  
"They got a chance to try again and so can we," said Jedite.  
  
With a loud sigh, Zoisite nodded in agreement and the two of them teleported to another location.  
  
"I do not detect them anywhere in the area," said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"I was hoping we could catch them this time," Sailor Moon cried in frustration.  
  
"As you said yourself, a whole bunch of little things can add up to something big," Luna reminded her. "They no longer have that horrible immobilizer gun and unless they can somehow build another one, you will not have to worry about it next time."  
  
"I doubt is it something they can replace right away," said Artemis, "but it is best not to be overconfident."  
  
The next day Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina on their way to eat at the same restaurant when they spotted Molly all by herself.  
  
"Would you like to come with us?" asked Serena.  
  
"Do you really mean it?" asked Molly.  
  
"Sure we do," said Mina. "We heard you and the Sailor Scouts saved the world."  
  
"I really didn't do anything," said Molly.  
  
"Nonsense," argued Lita. "I may not always notice you or all the little things you do, but I know a true hero when I see one."  
  
"A friend is never something to be overlooked," agreed Amy.  
  
"Order anything you want," said Raye. "Our treat in honor of you being such a hero."  
  
"Thanks," smiled Molly. "It is good to have friends." 


End file.
